Esmeraldina
by Oikawa Kane
Summary: Aquel sueño para ella era un enigma y por más que intentara no lograba descifrar. La búsqueda de una flor curativa la llevará a conocer a una enigmática persona con la que sus visiones se harán cada vez más claras. Brujas, vampiros y fantasmas podría encontrar también /Rumania x Nyo Noruega/


**El presente fanfic participa en el reto Disneytalia del foro: Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?. Mi sorteo fue: La Bella y la Bestia (película) y Una vez en un sueño (Canción).**

**Aclaraciones: La historia que desarrollé está inspirada en un roleplay con Aoba Ritsu y una de mis historias borradas de mi cuenta de AO3. Nombres de los personajes: Marina Bondevik (Nyo Noruega), Rumania (Vladimir Lupei).**

…

Había tenido ese sueño recurrente, indescifrable, veía a una dama vestida de blanco caminando hacia un balcón. No lograba ver su rostro con claridad, pero de sus labios salían sollozos; su andar se detuvo justo al llegar al borde del balcón. A sus pies estaba un abismo que terminaba en la corriente de un río.

No podía moverse, era sólo una espectadora de aquella escena. La dama de blanco llegó al límite, dio una última mirada hacia atrás y después se lanzó, pronunciando sus últimas palabras: "Todo era mentira, eres una bestia despreciable, un monstruo..."

Sintió un peso extra sobre los hombros, como dos manos se posaban sobre estos; una voz masculina y distorsionada comenzaba a hablarle "No quiero ese destino para ti". Comenzaba a abrazarla tiernamente; ella se sentía protegida de esa forma, escuchaba sus propios suspiros y sus manos acariciaron los brazos que la rodeaban, su piel era pálida y su tacto lo sentía tan real, pero a la vez tan frío "Marina…confía en mí"

Ella jamás dio respuesta; poco a poco fue despertando. La joven noruega abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo en la realidad. Aquel sueño para ella era un enigma y por más que intentara no lograba descifrar, aquel misterio le carcomía y en ese momento deseaba haber tenido un sueño más alegre.

Salió de la cama y se vistió. Preparó un desayuno sencillo que llevó en una bandeja, yendo a revisar la habitación contigua, donde su hermana menor reposaba víctima de una enfermedad que apenas le permitía moverse. –Erika— la llamó mientras tocaba su frente, cerciorándose de que no tuviera fiebre.

La joven abrió levemente los ojos, el color violeta de sus orbes lucía apagado –Marina…—

—Descansa, haré algo que te hará sentir mejor—la noruega acarició su cabello y salió del cuarto.

—No te esfuerces tanto, es inútil— respondió Erika débilmente; ella casi había perdido toda esperanza de recuperarse.

Caminó hacía otra habitación, su casa era pequeña pero ahí podía vivir con su hermana sin problemas, en aquella habitación apartada había montado su estación de trabajo. Había varias repisas llenas de libros viejos y polvorientos, en otras más abajo tenían varios frascos llenos de diversos ingredientes para sus pócimas y, por último, tenía un caldero.

Abrió uno de sus libros, leyendo la receta de uno de los brebajes con lo que medicaba a su hermana, pero esta vez quería tomar un riesgo, elaborar una pócima que tuviera un fuerte efecto para así sanar a Erika, pero el problema estaba en los ingredientes que eran difíciles de conseguir.

—Ceniza de bruma, savia de un roble centenario, sangre de un brote de rosas y una flor esmeraldina— repasaba esa lista, revisando entre su inventario si los tenía a la mano. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaban todos los ingredientes.

Salió de su casa y caminó por las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad; Marina se iba cubriendo con una capa que caía desde su cabeza, cubriendo su largo cabello platinado, hasta sus tobillos. Escuchaba las conversaciones de las personas que pasaban al lado suyo, rumoraban que en las afueras de la ciudad habían quemado a dos mujeres acusadas de brujería y luego de mencionar aquello la miraron con cierta sospecha. Si bien, Marina era una bruja, se mantenía con un perfil bajo para así mantenerse a salvo… estaba consciente de que las personas no comprenderían lo que ella hacía y no dudarían en lanzarla al río o a quemarla apenas diera una señal más clara de que ejercía la brujería.

Caminó hasta la casa de una viejecilla que vendía condimentos entre otras cosas, ya la conocía, su nombre era Mariketta Yaga y como ella era una bruja, se ayudaban la una a la otra cuando necesitaban liberar su magia o hacer un hechizo, en esta ocasión la nórdica acudió a ella para que le vendiera los ingredientes que necesitaba para la pócima.

—Temo que no tengo ninguna esmeraldina, esas flores son casi imposibles de encontrar y sobretodo conservar— respondió Mariqueta mientras le entregaba el resto de los ingredientes.

Marina apretó los labios conteniendo el soltar una maldición —¿Sabrás donde puedo conseguirla?—

La anciana se quedó pensando hasta que pareció tener una especie de epifanía —Ve hacia el oeste, en los límites de la ciudad encontrarás una casa grande y bastante antigua, en su jardín encontrarás esas flores… pero debo advertirte, se precavida y procura que el dueño no te encuentre—

Le dejó un par de monedas de plata a la anciana y salió, no dudarìa en ir a buscar aquella flor si eso significaba el poder sanar a su hermana.

...

Siguiendo esas instrucciones fue al oeste, alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad, donde los caminos comenzaban a borrarse y sólo quedaban en el suelo las pequeñas marcas de los caballos que pasaban por esos lares.

Caminó por un rato más hasta que la vio, una casa edificada sobre una alta colina llena de altos árboles, se veía antigua y descuidada, como si nadie la hubiera pisado u atendido en años. Desde donde se encontraba, podía escuchar como un río corría cerca del lugar. Se dirigió hasta la entrada de aquella casa, el metal de la reja estaba demasiado deteriorada, aplicó un poco de fuerza para romper uno de los barrotes y logró atravesarla. Se abrió paso entre todo el follaje, buscando el jardín que Mariketta le había mencionado.

Al igual, que fue recordando las advertencias de la vieja bruja, procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible y miraba hacía atrás para cerciorarse de que no la estaban siguiendo. Entró en el jardín, el cual parecía ser el único punto de la casa que tenía vida; había una gran variedad de flores que ella jamás había visto y cerca de la sombra de un roble vio la que estaba buscando, la esmeraldina.

Marina llevaba en su cinto atado un cuchillo y una bolsa de cuero, tomo el primero y se acercó donde estaba la flor. Sus pétalos eran de un color aqua y de largos tallos verdes. Con delicadeza fue cortando el tallo y tomando la flor; volteó hacía los lados, no había señal de nadie cerca. Salió rápidamente de aquel sitio y regresó donde su hermana, comenzando a preparar la pócima que necesitaba. Sin llegar a percatarse que desde una ventana alguien la había estado observado desde que entró en el jardín.

…

Había caído la noche cuando tuvo la pócima lista, una mezcla levemente azulada que vertió en una taza para que Erika lo bebiera por completo. Acarició su frente y la arropó en la cama —Duerme, esto tendrá efecto cuando estés dormida—

Chasqueó los dedos, apagando todas las luces de la casa y caminó a oscuras hasta su habitación, procurando conciliar el sueño lo más pronto posible.

Pero al cerrar los ojos lo veía nuevamente, aquel sueño que se repetía una y otra vez como una visión que intentaba advertirle de algo… pero ¿de qué?

Volvía a ver a la dama vestida de blanco como se dejaba caer hasta su muerte y aquella voz, esa voz que se había vuelto un eco en su mente le decía una y otra vez las misma frase: "No quiero ese destino para ti… Marina, confía en mí"

…

Despertó apenas el sol se coló por su ventana y empezó con su rutina diaria. Fue a llevarle el desayuno a su hermana y hubo algo que la sorprendió por completo: Erika intentaba salir de la cama, había recuperado parte de la fuerza de su cuerpo mas no la suficiente como para mantenerse de pie por su cuenta. La ayudó a caminar por la habitación y de allí la regresó a la cama; ella intentaba de comprender que había salido mal con la pócima, ya que el efecto que había tenido fue muy débil.

Leyó de nuevo su libro, encontrando una nota al pie de página que había ignorado: "Esta pócima debe ser suministrada por cinco días seguidos para que su efecto sea total".

Maldijo su suerte, se había gastado gran parte de los ingredientes en el dote del día anterior y ahora debía repetir el proceso. Buscó en su bolsa, apenas tenía dos monedas de plata para pagarle a Mariketta por los ingredientes que tendría que volver a comprar además de tener que volver a aquel jardín a conseguir la flor esmeraldina.

Sin más preámbulos salió nuevamente hacia aquel sitio. Cubriéndose con su capa nuevamente caminó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, deteniéndose solamente cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a la reja de aquella casa. Pasó entre los barrotes y siguió hasta llegar al jardín, vio el brote de esmeraldinas, cortando nuevamente una de ellas. Pensó por un momento en cortar las flores que le harían falta para los siguientes días, pero desconocía cuánto tiempo podrían durar vivas esas flores después de ser cortadas. Sostuvo la flor delicadamente, acariciaba sus pétalos y olía su aroma dulce; una brisa hizo caer su cama y detrás suyo escuchó un chirrido; al voltear vio como la puerta que daba al jardín se había abierto.

La curiosidad comenzaba a invadirla, miraba aquella casa tan solitaria, pensando en entrar y esperar encontrar algo de valor allí dentro. De esa forma podría pagarle a Mariketta el resto de cosas que necesitaba para fabricar la pócima.

La noruega fue avanzando hacia la puerta, terminando por entrar en aquella propiedad. Todo estaba a oscuras, fue avanzando con cuidado de no tropezar, llegó donde estaban encendidas pequeñas lámparas de aceite, algo que le pareció curioso. Estaba ahora en lo que parecía ser el recibidor, notando varios adornos de plata y cristalería. Tomó una de las lámparas y sin soltar la flor fue explorando el lugar. Había una chimenea, y sobre esta había un enorme cuadro pintado en óleo, el retrato de un familia: un hombre, una mujer y una niña. El lienzo estaba rasgado en tres tiras haciendo casi imposible ver los rostros de aquellas personas a excepción de la mujer, que tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Marina siguió recogiendo ese lugar, notando en una repisa una pieza de oro con forma de cisne, dejó la lámpara a un lado y tomó la figura. Sus ojos brillaron levemente; si se llevaba aquella figura podría pagar los ingredientes que necesitaba, incluso varias cosas más para ella y su hermana. Dejó la esmeraldina y se dispuso a guardar la figura de oro en su bolsa.

De pronto el golpe de un bastón en su muñeca la hizo soltarla y lanzar un quejido. Se le heló la sangre cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola —Puedo perdonar que robes mis flores, pero tomar mis reliquias es otro caso— era un hombre, que aparentaba tener no más de treinta años, de cabello rubio cereza y ojos de un peculiar color rojo. Usaba un bastón negro, adornado con un sostenedor de oro en forma de lobo, ya que se notaba que tenía cierta dificultad para caminar; el hombre levantó su bastón hacia el cuello de la chica —¿Quien eres tu?—

Ella no se dejó intimidar, estaba evaluando la posibilidad de quitarle el bastón a ese hombre y golpearlo ahí mismo. Pero eso sería una movida demasiado drástica; se limitó a retroceder y tomar el mango de su cuchillo —Soy una aldeana insignificante—

El hombre vio la flor en el suelo —Una esmeraldina. De todas las flores del jardín te llevaste la única que tiene propiedades mágicas— arqueó la ceja —¿En verdad quieres que me crea el cuento de que eres insignificante?... tu nombre, ahora—

No se mostró intimidada, recogió la flor y respondió —Marina Bondevik, sólo soy una bruja—

Bajó su bastón y tomó la lámpara de aceite —Vladimir Lupei, ven conmigo Marina… te prometo que no te haré ningún daño— le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y avanzó hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Ella dudó al principio, pero optó por seguirle… no quería meterse en más problemas. Aquel hombre le producía un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad y estar en ese lugar despertaba en ella cierta curiosidad que nunca antes había sentido. Vladimir la llevo a otra habitación, una que estaba llena de estantes y libros antiguos, en el centro había dos amplias mesas de trabajo, varios calderos y un área llena de ingredientes mágicos.

Marina había quedado boquiabierta mientras Vladimir dejó que ella admirara el sitio. —La esmeraldina tiene fuertes propiedades curativas, me atrevo a asumir que hay alguien importante para ti a quien quieres sanar—

Ella asintió sin querer mirarlo fijamente.

—Usa este sitio para trabajar, cuando termines un caballo estará listo para ti afuera. Así podrías irte a casa sin ningún riesgo— Vladimir comenzó a caminar hacia la salida —Y puedes volver mañana si necesitas algo más—

Lo vio salir, notando como caminaba apoyado del bastón. Marina no comprendió del todo como aquel hombre le permitió quedarse ahí, teniendo en cuenta que ella había allanado su casa. Ya tendría tiempo para disculparse por eso.

La noruega se sorprendió al ver que tenía los ingredientes suficientes para hacer la pócima sanadora. Le llevó varias horas de trabajo, pero estuvo lista para cuando el anochecer cayó.

Salió de la casa y encontró a un corcel negro listo para ser cabalgado. Volvió su vista hasta la casa, notando como desde una ventana estaba ese hombre observándola. Ella devolvió la mirada y agitó la mano para despedirse mientras subía al caballo. Llevaba la pócima en un recipiente de vidrio que iba cuidando con su vida mientras comenzaba a cabalgar de regreso a casa.

…

Veía como Erika iba mejorando su salud, sabiendo que la pócima estaba haciendo efecto y que tendría que seguir fabricandola. Se preparó para salir mientras Erika la seguía con la mirada —¿Adonde vas?— preguntó la menor con cierta inquietud.

—Iré a conseguir algunas cosas, no salgas de tu cuarto hasta que regrese— Marina salió de la casa y volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido que los días anteriores.

Recordó la advertencia de la vieja bruja, quien le advirtió del dueño de la casa y para ser precavida llevaba escondido su cuchillo entre sus ropas. La reja ya estaba abierta al igual que la puerta principal, dejándola entrar sin problema y una vez que estuvo allí la puerta se cerró.

No vio por ningún lado a Vladimir, fue directo a su área de trabajo y allí lo encontró, sentado en el suelo leyendo un viejo libro.

—Hola…

Él la miró de reojo —No creí que regresaras—

—Tendré que aprovecharme de ti al menos por un par de días más— respondió mientras se quitaba la capa —Lamento haber irrumpido en su casa sin permiso—

—Disculpa aceptada— sonrió levemente.

Marina vio una esmeraldina ya cortada sobre la mesa de trabajo y supuso que Vlad la había traído para ahorrarle trabajo. Iba a agradecerle, pero lo vio tan concentrado en su lectura que prefirió no molestarle.

Encendió el caldero y poco a poco fue incorporando los ingredientes a la mezcla, estaba moliendo los pétalos de la esmeraldina, creando una pasta azulada. Vlad se acercó a ver que hacía y contuvo una risa al ver eso —Mezclalo con la cantidad de sangre de rosa que necesitas y se verá mejor—

Ella arqueó la ceja, pero siguió la indicación, mezclando ambos ingredientes pudo hacer un líquido decente que terminó por echar al caldero.

Vlad señaló el fuego —Y eso necesita estar más vivo—

Marina chasqueó los dedos y la flama debajo del caldero se hizo màs grande —¿Así está mejor?—

—Bastante mejor— Vladimir se apoyó en la mesa mientras miraba a Marina revolver el contenido del caldero —Pensaba que tendrías un poco más de práctica—

—Y se nota que tu eres un experto— dijo por lo bajo.

—Más o menos— se encogió de hombros mirándole fijamente. Su expresión se tornó seria —¿Para quien estas fabricando esa pócima?—

—Mi hermana, ella está enferma— se detuvo, recordando que Erika estaba mejor luego de empezar a tomar ese brebaje.

—Tierno...— sonrió levemente notando el sentimiento en la voz de Marina cuando mencionó a su hermana —Espero mejore—

—Yo también— cubrió el caldero, dejando que la mezcla hirviera y volvió a la mesa para ordenar todo lo que había usado.

—Y dime ¿quien te dijo sobre mi jardín?

—Una viejecita inofensiva— respondió con simpleza —Me advirtió que no dejará que el dueño me encontrara, y en un principio creí que se trataba de una persona horrenda—

—¿Y soy horrendo?

—Un poco

Vlad rió por el comentario, irguiéndose y apoyándose de su bastón se dispuso a salir de aquella sala —Te dejaré trabajar tranquila, nos vemos—

—Nos vemos—Lo vio alejarse y perderse mientras subía por unas escaleras de caracol.

…

Ya era el cuarto día en el que se dirigía a aquella casa. Por el camino pudo escuchar como varias personas murmuraban a sus espaldas, "Es tan sospechosa… ¿Qué estará haciendo en ese lugar?... siempre regresa al anochecer cargando con algo extraño"

A ella no le importaba mucho lo que la gente dijera de ella, al fin y al cabo tenía la conciencia limpia y no estaba haciendo ningún mal. Llegó a la casa, encontrando la puerta abierta para ella y al entrar vio que Vlad ya la esperaba.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo— le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Marina le fue siguiendo el paso, subieron al segundo piso donde la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y había poca iluminación. Al final del pasillo Vlad se detuvo, abriendo dos amplias puertas revelando una extensa biblioteca, que además de libros tenía pergaminos, mapas y telescopios.

Entró después de él, mirando a todos lados más que maravillada —Este sitio...—

—Es la sala más importante de la casa, aquí he resguardado mucho conocimiento y mas información de la que algún humano necesitaría en toda su vida— posó su mano sobre un globo terráqueo y le dio un par de vueltas —Pensé en que podría compartir este conocimiento contigo—

—Que considerado— Marina paseo por las estanterías, encontrando un par de libros de hechicería que le dieron curiosidad. Sonreía al hojear las páginas.

—No te había visto sonreír de esa forma— mencionó Vladimir acercándose a ella.

—Estoy impresionada de que tuvieras un tesoro aquí— curioseo un poco más, notando que tenía varias espadas y una armadura adornando el lugar —Todo aquí es fascinante—

—¿Te gustó?

Ella asintió sonriendo un poco más —Jamás había visto algo parecido a este lugar, ni siquiera en mis sueños—

—Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, y si te soy sincero es agradable tenerte de compañía, jamás me había encontrado con alguien como tu— puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica —Aquí estarías a salvo, te mostraría cosas que nunca habrías imaginado. Marina, confía en mi—

Algo más llamó su atención, era un retrato colgado en una de las paredes, la imagen de una mujer pelinegra y de ojos esmeraldas, vestía en completo blanco. Marina se tensó, recordando aquel sueño, viniendo a su mente la dama de blanco y como presenciaba su muerte —¿Quién es?—

Vladimir fue donde estaba, admirando el retrato en silencio por unos segundos —Mi esposa, Rayna—

—Es muy bella— sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo era, por desgracia ella abandonó este mundo hace mucho tiempo… era la criatura más hermosa que había visto— de su bolsillo un camafeo y al abrirlo reveló nuevamente la imagen de aquella mujer y una niña con rasgos parecidos a los de Vlad —Y lo más bello que pudo darme es una hija—

—¿Y ella está aquí?

—Hace años que abandonó esta casa, y ahora soy el único que queda aquí— su humor se había decaído, guardo aquellas imágenes nuevamente y volteó hacía su acompañante —Perdón por quitarte tanto tiempo toma los libros que quieras, puedes bajar y continuar con tu trabajo—

Sin decir nada más, se fue, dejando con cierta intriga a la noruega. Bajo y comenzó a preparar la pócima, de vez en cuando sentía una fría brisa rozar su cuello y en algún momento le pareció ver una silueta blanca recorriendo la casa.

…

Al día siguiente. Erika ya podía levantarse por su cuenta, la fuerza en sus piernas había regresado y se veía con más vida que nunca. Era el último día en que tendría que fabricar la pócima y también podría ser el ùltimo día que visitaba la casa de Vladimir Lupei.

—Regresaré antes de que anochezca.

—¿Y adonde vas?— Erika le vio con sospecha.

—…Con un amigo. No dejes entrar a nadie en mi ausencia— volvió a marcharse. A esas alturas no sabía bien que etiqueta ponerle a la relación que tenía con Vladimir, lo conocía de apenas unos días y le había brindado su ayuda, en lugar de castigarla por irrumpir en su propiedad. Le había compartido parte de su vida, le dejó conocer una parte de él.

Para Marina, Vlad era un personaje interesante y a la vez muy extraño.

Hizo su recorrido, no dándole mucha importancia a las miradas inquisidoras de los aldeanos y a sus murmullos. "Una bruja…" había escuchado.

Llegó a la propiedad de Lupei. Desviándose para visitar el jardín antes, admiró las rosas a su alrededor, como su perfume impregnaba el jardín. Este se extendía alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa. Allí quedaban pocas flores esmeraldinas, que empezaron a marchitarse.

El paisaje tan vivo contrastaba con el aspecto decadente del exterior de la casa. El terreno estaba elevado y aquel jardín lo alimentaba un río que atravesaba el lugar.

Escuchaba el agua correr atrás de las esmeraldinas, un sonido similar al que llevaba escuchando en sueños.

Encontró la vertiente de agua y mojó sus manos allí —_Memento amnis_— pronunció. Sus manos se iluminaron, aquel hechizo revivía los recuerdos que el río escondía. A unos metros de ella apareció el cuerpo de una mujer inmóvil, muerta, la dama de su sueño. Su vista fue recorriendo la edificaciòn, en lo alto había un balcón cuya vista daba al jardín y al río directamente.

Perturbada, entrò en la casa y fue directo al área de trabajo. Quería ignorar lo que había visto.

Había intentado trabajar bien, pero sus manos temblaban y al estar en ese estado casi tiró el frasco donde guardaba la pócima.

—¿A qué le temes?— escuchó a Vlad acercarse a sus espaldas.

Logró rozar el mango del cuchillo que llevaba escondido entre su ropa, pero él le sujetó de ambos brazos —¿A los fantasmas?—

Marina volvió a ver a la dama de blanco merodeando por el pasillo "¡Lárgate de aquí!" solamente ella podía escucharla. Negó —Los espectros en el pasillo me están advirtiendo algo—

Vlad la hizo voltear sin soltarla —¿Qué te estan diciendo?—

—Qué me vaya de aquí— sintió las uñas de Vlad enterrarse en su piel, le sostuvo la mirada sin intimidarse —¿Cómo murió tu esposa?—

Vlad la soltó con delicadeza, suspirando decaído —Rayna se lanzó al río luego de enterarse de mi maldición, de enterarse que había dado a luz a la hija de un demonio— tomó el tallo marchito de la esmeraldina —Yo era una persona despreciable, un guerrero maldito para siempre por una bruja a quien me atreví a desafiar, Mariketta Yaga—

—¿Desafiar? ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo?

—Estoy condenado a existir en el dominio del demonio, una creación infernal— mostró sus brillantes ojos rojos y los colmillos que sobresalian por su boca.

Marina dio un paso atrás, lista para salir corriendo.

—Lo sé, soy un monstruo que sólo puede ser salvado cuando alguien sane por completo mi corazón, pero mi existencia ha estado atada a las flores que te he estado obsequiando para salvar a tu hermana, cuando la última esmeraldina se marchite yo moriré— su voz flaqueo y abrazó a Marina —Yo no te escogí, fue el destino quien te trajo aquí… no te alejes de mi, te prometo que nadie te hará daño—

—¿Y tú me harás daño?—La cabeza de Marina comenzaba a darle vueltas, su cuerpo no respondía del todo y al sentir un poco de fuerza interior lo apartó de golpe. Salió corriendo de ese sitio, llevándose consigo la pócima.

…

Llegó agitada a su casa, Erika notó lo pálido que estaba el rostro de su hermana —Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma—

"Si supieras, Erika" quiso responderle, pero escucharon ambas un alboroto afuera de su hogar. Gritos de un extenso grupo de gente que iba acercándose, que gritaban a todo pulmón: —¡Quemen a la bruja!—

Los aldeanos y autoridades irrumpieron en su morada. —Erika, corre y no mires atrás— la dejó marchar mientras ella se defendió como pudo. En el fondo no quería lastimar a nadie, por ello no ejerció magia sobre los aldeanos, quienes destruyeron todas sus pertenencias y la obligaron a salir. Ahí fue cuando la arrestaron.

…

Estaba dormida. Volvía a estar en esa casa, frente al balcón y vestida por completo de blanco; él estaba detrás suyo sólo en sueños podía ser sincera con Vlad, sólo ahí podría decirle las frases que nunca se atrevería de frente: —Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño. Te conozco, esa mirada en tus ojos tiene un brillo tan familiar y yo sé que es cierto que las visiones rara vez son lo que parecen— llegó al límite del balcón y miró atrás —Pero si te conozco, sé lo que haras… tu me amaras de la forma en que lo hiciste en un sueño—

Replicaba su visión anterior, tomando el lugar de la esposa de Vlad, siendo ella quien saltaría al abismo —No eres una bestia despreciable, no eres un monstruo… yo, confiaré en ti—

Se dejó caer y en ese momento despertó encontrándose en su verdadera y triste realidad, sin entender por qué había soñado eso.

Pero ¿Qué clase de pensamientos se deben tener cuando se está a punto de morir?

Encerrada en una jaula de hierro sólo podía esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta y comenzaran a guiarla hacia su juicio. Sabía que llorar sería una pérdida de tiempo y una señal de que cedía antes sus carceleros.

La denuncia se dio de forma anónima, ante las sospechas de la gente debido a su extraño comportamiento y a sus visitas a la casa de Vlad.

La habían mantenido encerrada por casi un día, las horas pasaban y se acercaba el anochecer.

Abrieron su jaula, escoltarla hasta una plazuela donde estaba todo el pueblo reunido. Mantenía una expresión orgullosa en el rostro, marchando delante de sus captores. La subieron a una plataforma donde habían levantado un poste y había un montón de paja esparcida y apilada en el suelo alrededor del mismo.

Ataron sus manos a su espalda y contra el poste, impidiéndole moverse.

El juez estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo en alto una antorcha encendida y en su otra mano llevaba su libro de hechizos y pociones. —Confiesa— sentenció el juez —Maldita pagana, hay evidencia contra ti de que profesas la brujería—

La única evidencia que había en su contra era el libro que aquel hombre sostenía, que no contenía ninguna maldición o veneno, y las pociones ahí mostradas eran más bien medicinales. Ella no dijo nada, levantaba la vista al cielo mientras el resto de la gente pedía su castigo.

—Confiesa— volvió a decir el juez —¿Qué tratos has hecho con el demonio?—

—El único demonio que veo aquí es usted— respondió Marina manteniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro.

No quiso mostrar debilidad, ya había asimilado la idea de que moriría ese día, desde antes de salir de su jaula estaba consciente de que su juicio sólo tendría un veredicto seguro: su condena en la hoguera.

—¡Quemen a la bruja!— pedía la multitud, levantando sus puños al cielo.

El juez les daría la razón. Acomodaron la paja a sus pies y vaciaron botellas de licor en su ropa —Arderás aquí y en el infierno, bruja—

Bajó la antorcha encendida, las primeras hileras de paja comenzaron a encenderse y crear humo. Marina podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón mientras el resto celebrará su pronta muerte. Sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse de humo, tosía mientras el fuego comenzaba a quemarle la piel.

La noche había caído, la única luz que resaltaba en el cielo era el brillo de la luna. El mismo que se vio cubierto de pronto con espesas nubes grises. De pronto en el cielo un centenar de murciélagos comenzaron a bajar, atacando a todos los aldeanos haciendo que se dispersaron y huyeron víctimas del miedo, sangrando por las mordidas y rasguños. Una figura oscura se paró frente a la hoguera y liberó a Marina, quien yacía desvanecida por el dolor y el humo en sus pulmones. La llevó consigo, perdiéndose con ella en la oscuridad de la noche.

…

Lo primero que vio Marina al despertar fue el rostro de Erika, lleno de vida y sin dolor alguno. Tosió un poco, sintiendo igualmente un insoportable dolor de la cintura para abajo.

—Es normal que te duela, saliste con muchas quemaduras— la menor le limpio el rostro aún cubierto de ceniza. Ella estaba recostada en un sillón de la sala que conocía bien, estaba en la casa de Vlad.

—¿Dónde está él?— preguntó sintiendo algo de culpa. Intentó levantarse pero Erika se lo impidió.

—Dijo que necesitaba un tiempo solo… y quería esperar a que tu estuvieras mejor.

…

En el jardín, bajo la sombra del roble Vladimir admiraba las últimas tres esmeraldinas que quedaban con vida. Mirando como a una de ellas comenzaban a caerse los pétalos.

Mariketta se presentó ante él, dejando de lado su apariencia de anciana y mostrando su verdadera forma, la de una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes. —Tu tiempo se está acabando. Si ella no llega a amarte no creo que logres salvarte, ni volverás a ver a tu hija—

—Soy consciente de ello— suspiró el rumano tomando los pétalos muertos —Aceptaré el destino que me toque—

La mujer desapareció, dejándolo ahí sólo. Vlad se levantaba, apoyandose de su bastón caminó hacía la casa, viendo como Marina había recuperado la consciencia.

Mantuvo distancia, sonriendo un poco al ver que estaba a salvo y que la promesa que le había hecho seguiría vigente hasta que su tiempo se acabara. "No te dejaré sola en el abismo, Marina"

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
